The camera never lies
by fight-the-fire
Summary: After Edward left, Bella made her way home and her upset soon turned into anger when she found a picture. How will she take the anger, will she be able to take care of herself or will she breakdown? ONE-SHOT


"The camera never lies," I mumbled through silent sobs. "Of course it fucking does!" I screeched throwing the photograph I was holding to the floor. Edward had taken every trace of him and his family from me, leaving me with nothing; but this one picture. He must have left it accidently as I found it close to my door, caught in the floorboards. The picture was one that had been taken a few weeks before; at my dreaded birthday party. It was a picture of me and Edward before it all went disasterously wrong; we were both smiling and looking adoringly into each other's eyes. He looked as though he truly loved me, but he didn't. He was lying. If he loved me he would never have left. He would have stayed and kept her whole rather than leaving, tearing my heart out in the process.

"You lying piece of dirt! I fucking hate you!" I shouted. It hadn't been long since my hurt and upset had turned to anger but now it had, there was no going back. I picked up a chair the rocking chair from the corner of the room, the one _he _used to sit on, and threw it down the stairs. There was a satisfying crack as it hit the floor, which unfortunately brought Charlie to the bottom of the stairs.

"ISABELLA SWAN! GET HERE NOW!" His booming voice echoed through the house. I quickly locked my door to keep '_Daddy-Dearest' _from entering my room. My CD player was sitting on a desk; a little too close to my reach and it was the next thing to go, smashing into thousands of little pieces.

I laughed manically before sneering incoherent words. My brain in a crazed state, merging sentences and mixing words.

"Edward Cullen, GO TO HELL!" Was the first real sentence and I shouted it while throwing a piece of 'shrapnel' from my CD player out the window, hitting a car that was on its way into the driveway.

I slammed the window down hard, leaving the glass quivering, locking it as well, before tearing apart one of the books Edward, I mentally sneered his name, liked to read to me.

I heard the front door open and close and mumbled voices flowed up the stairs before footsteps began to ascend the staircase. Oh.... Who was coming to try and get through to me now? I expected the person to at least try to use the door handle but no; Instead they kicked my damn door in, leaving it to crash to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" I screeched, launching myself at the person. I was filled with such rage that my eyes began to cloud and my sight blurred red leaving me a disadvantage. They quickly grabbed me and pinned me to the floor.

"Bella, calm down will you!" I heard the person shout, but my head was spinning. What was going on? This wasn't right!

"Get off me," I growled. At least I thought I did, but my voice came out in a whining whisper. "Get off..." And then everything went black.

**Flashback**

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely giving me time to absorb them, letting the pain sink in._

"_You... Don't... Want me?" The words came out jumbled and confused. He must be joking. The amount of time he said he loved me, he wouldn't leave me now._

"_No," was his only reply. I just stared at him feeling hopeless and lost. I felt tears filling my eyes as I stared into his empty, emotionless eyes. He truly didn't care for me; He was actually going to leave._

_It was at that point, with that thought, that my heart broke, shattering into a million pieces. What was left of me was broken and the only thing that could fix it was him. But he wouldn't because not long after, he turned from me and left. Without a trace he was gone, leaving me standing in the middle of the woods._

**End of Flashback**

I heard worried noises, grunts and my name burning through people's agonised cries. I gasped and my eyes began to flicker open. Charlie, Billy and Jake where standing over me watching me with caring eyes.

_At least someone cares. At least someone loves me_. It went round and round in my head, tormenting me but it was the truth. The Cullens must never have loved me. I was just their shiny new toy, here to play with until they eventually got bored but Charlie, Jake and Billy, they were my family. They loved me and I loved them in return. The _perfect_ family. _If only I could live up to such standards, _I thought cruelly, reminding me of how different I was to then Cullens.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, balancing myself on ym elbows below Charlie swept me up in his arms and hugged me tight.

"Bella, please! We need to get past this, you need to move on. Please Bells, Please," He begged and looked relieved as I nodded.

"He, _Edward..."_ I sneered. "Is dead to me!"

Charlie looked worried while Billy and Jake laughed. "Oh, and you don't get off lightly Jake!" I quickly said, a worried look replacing his humour. "Come on, _we_ are going to see Quil and Embry!"

Jake shot a grin and helped me up. _This _I could probably get used too. _This _is my life now; and now the camera never lies. The smiles are true, the laughter is true and the happiness is true.

**Sorry, I haven't been writing for weeks but I felt the need to write a story about how I thought would have reacted, put in Bella's shoes. I really couldn't think of a good ending but I really needed to update something on my profile. So please, I'm begging you, review and tell me 'the truth and nothing but the truth' of whether it's good, bad or terrible!**

**Anyway! I'm going to go!**

**Love Kate! (fight-the-fire)**


End file.
